


日常系列。3

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Relationships: 球迷/克罗斯
Kudos: 6





	日常系列。3

我得逞了。

……  
……

看着他向这边越走越近，我拿着本子的手努力往前伸。我叫着他的名字，但没有很大声，混在周围的呼声里。

他走到我的面前，接过我手中的本子和笔给我签了名，签完之后他抬起头对我笑了一下。我看到了他身后的摄像机，尽力把自己伪装的滴水不漏。

他的那双蓝眼睛，我的天，我简直要忘记了呼吸。  
他今天可真好看，修身的西装，把他的身材完美的展现出来，那双笔直的价值千万的双腿就立在我的不远处。他不停地接过粉丝递过来的纸笔，嘴角一直挂着礼貌迷人的微笑。

我真想立马扯下他脖子上的领结，扯开整齐干净的衬衫，脱下他熨得没有一丝褶皱的裤子，把我硬的不行的阴茎插到他的身体里……

药效很快就上来了，我看着趴在床上无力地扭动着身体的大明星，我想我现在一定笑的很开心。

他还在反抗，但对我来说他的动作就像是在勾引我，我脱掉他的西装外套，褪去他的裤子。

他挣扎的手打了一下我的脸，不轻不重的，却完完全全地勾起了我的欲望，我趴到他的身上吻上了那心心念念的唇，双手不停地在他身上来回抚摸。

他摇着头想要躲开，却被我死死困住，很快他的动作就慢了下来，我咬了一下他的下唇，离开时他的唇已经更加红肿诱人了。

我耐心的撩拨着他，我吻遍他的脖子和胸口，在那里留下许多暧昧的印迹。含住他的乳头，用力吮吸，直把它们折磨的肿大好几倍才松口。

我听到他开始小声的哼唧，分开他昂贵的双腿，露出了那肖想了许久的，青涩的后穴。  
……  
……  
他真的太紧了，我耐心的帮他扩张了这么久，终于插进去时还是差点爽的我当场射了出来。我抬起他如玉般白皙修长的双腿，让他缠在我的腰上，双手掐着他的细腰，用力地抽插着。

他的眼睛中蒙了一层水汽，微张的嘴巴不停地传出阵阵呻吟，口角还有刚刚接吻时吞咽不及流出的口水。  
他的样子简直要把我逼疯了，下身挺动的动作用力又迅速，他有些承受不住我的顶弄，葱节般的手指抠着我的小腹，另一只手抓住我的手腕，想要我减缓一下动作。

我抽出了湿淋淋的阴茎，一把把他翻转过去，他不满的哼了一声，我就又抬起他的小腹，双手揉捏着他柔软滑嫩的屁股，向两边分开露出他微微泛红的后穴。

他轻叫了一声，我又挺了进去，还没抽插几下我就听到他变了调的呻吟。他射了出来。

但我还没有放过他，我抓住他的双手背在他身后，继续用力地占有着他。

我操了他一晚，结束时他的眼睛已经哭肿了，耀眼的金发凌乱不堪，他趴在床上，无力地呜咽轻吟，红肿敏感的后穴颤巍巍地收缩着，我留在里面满满的精液被一点点地挤出来。

我拿出手机拍下他现在的样子，摄像头对准他餍足的脸，拍下他身上腿间无数的红痕，还有他淫乱至极的后穴。  
我抬起他的脸，又吻上了他肿起来了嘴唇，勾起他的舌尖，和他缠绵。

……  
……

写完之后，我合上了本子，准备去睡觉，躺在床上，我又拿出了手机，刷着关于他的动态。  
无聊至极，我发了几条消息。

……  
……

我得逞了。  
除了我们两个，没人知道发生了什么。


End file.
